Inner Peace And New Feelings
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: this is a multi chapter story about how tigress learns her past and regains inner peace...and fallas in love. i hope you will like it and please rewiew this story! thank you! havefun reading it.


AUTHORS NOTE: this is a TiPo story that has been inspired by a fan fiction I read earlier today. This is a re writes version, I had almost finished the full chapter, but my phone crashed so here is the rewrited chapter. This possibly my be a multiple chapter story so please add this story to your alerts to be notified when a new chapter is added or when updates are made on existent chapters. Please leave your reviews bellow and enjoy teading the story

* * *

after the defeat of Kai things have been different. Po's father Li Shan with two panda families has moved to Valley Of Peace and Po has mastered many new chi techniques in short amount of time. Tigress however has lost control over chi, she cannot even do as much as to make her hand glow no matter how hard she would try it wouldn't work. She has also yet to achieve inner peace tough for her it will be a difficult task to achieve inner peace.

Tigress was outside the palace as the time outside was rather nice she and po agreed on the same thought to train outside today. They both were under the peach tree Tigress was meditating in attempt to achieve inner peace.

"inner peace...inner peace...inner peace" tigress reputedly said quietly as she tried to relax, but some how she could not achieve inner peace nor she could control chi like Po could.

Meanwhile Po was next to tigress a little further away so they would not interrupt each other by accident. po was performing the inner peace routine and tigress decided to watch what he does so that she could do the same.

Po started to perform the movements as he moved lightly and gently like a feather trough the air. As he stretched his arm out a water drop fell on his fingers and rolled down his hand and then the arm as Po kept moving and finally the water drop rolled from his shoulder down to his other arm and then to the hand after that the water drop rolled to the tip of his finger and gently landed on a leaf of a flower.

Tigers marveled her best friend and amazed how he could do that. She then stood from her kneeling pose and attempted to copy Po's moves as she stretched hercarm out and the hand was just inches away from the forming water drop. The water drop well on to her arm and splashed soaking her finger tip as she growled in frustration

Po noticed that tigress is having trouble with achieving inner peace and he stopped. "you're doing it all wrong" he stated as he approached tigress stopping just a few steps before her.

"oh? So tell me oh great master what am I doing wrong?!" tigress replied angrily saying the word Master in a insulting and mocking tone which she immediately as she looked down"I...i'm sorry"

"Master?" po chuckled as he then placed his hand on tigresses shoulder gently. "I thought that we will only be formal in front of others, but in private you will reffer to me as Po. It's the same me,the title doesn't matter much to me at least. I never asked for that title, but I am greatful I could learn about my past and that I finally got my father back." po explained to his friend.

Tigress looked at po and smiled a little. "yeah i think we did and i know that you didn't want to be a master, but you are one now." she said as she loked at the water drop that fell to the ground.

"how about i lead you to let you feel how to perform each move?" po offered his friend.

Tigress's emerald red eyes widened at the offer as she blushed alittle and an awkward smile soon was across her face. "oh...ummm...sure i guess it's worth a try." tigress accepted Po's offer.

as tigress accepted his offer po took a vine with which he tied together their ankles, then he took tigress's hand linking their fingers. Tigress felt strange new feelings overwhelm her as she blushed at Po's actions.

She closed her eyes as po began to move. Feeling the familiar movements tigress smiled as she let po lead her, she trusted him completely so she had no worries about what po was doing.

Tigress felt as po's heart beats against her back which made her heartbeat speed up for some reason. Then a water drop fell from the branch of the peach tree as it then rolled down her arm and splashed on her chest soaking in her gi

Meanwhile the panda training session was over and Shifu headed to the peach tree as he had to talk to po. He walked past the last corner and stopped in his tracks seeing his daughter and po so close together. He couldn't help at smiling at them both. He felt pride in Po and Tigress. He watched them train and he saw the water drop splash and soak in to her gi. then he heard a sound he had not heard ever since training Tigress as a cub. Shreeking laughter is what he heard

Tigress laughed as she opened her eyes and looked at po behind her. Then po said to her. "see? You can do it!"

"amazing isn't it?" tigress replied happily as she gazed in po's eyes.

Po untied their ankles as he then steped in front of her and smiled. "yeah it is!"

Master Shifu walked up to the two friends and looked at them. "ahem!"

Their heads quickly snapped to the master as they bowed to Shifu and he bowed back. "Po, we need to talk" Shifu seriously stated.

Upon hearing that Tigress bowed to both masters and said "I will go meditate then" and she walked to the tree and sat down in meditation pose and began to meditate.

po took his staff that Oogway gave to him and spoke "so Master, what is it that you want to speak with me about?" po questioned Shifu in curiousity what does Shifu want to tell po or ask po.

Shifu eyed po as he responded with a serious look on his face. "the panda training is going unexpectedly well and if everything goes well the training should be complete in three months" Shifu explained

Po smiled at the good news as he felt relief that the training progresses quickly. "that's great! Master!" he responded excitedly.

curiousity was taking uper hand and Shifu couldn't help but asking po about what he saw earlier at the tree. "Po, what was that with tigress earlier?" Shifu asked curiously looking at po and waiting for the response.

concern was clearly noticable on Po's face and that made Shifu concerned about the well being of his adoptive daughter. "it's complicated, Madter" po said as he looked at his master who was shorter then him. "ever since we returned from panda village Tigress has been unable to achieve inner peace and control her chi. It frustrates her more and more with every attempt to do this" po explained

Upon hearing that Shifu grew even more concerned. "this is not good. Her frustration may lead her on the path of darkness and I do not want my daughter to become evil!" Shifu said angrily as he looked down. "I already lost one child to darkness, but I will not let history repeat itself!"

The panda listened to his master as an idea came to his mind. "each of us has achieved inner peace in different ways. For example I achieved inner peace by learning about my past and where I come from. Tigress too does not know her past we should attempt to gethercsome information about her past." po explained and hoped that his master would accept hid suggestion.

Shifu thought for a moment and then spoke "and how do you propose we do that? Hmmm?" Shifu questioned the panda.

"well maybe there is some information in the orphanage where she was found at?" po said trying to suggest anything.

"it isn't likely that they will have any information, remember tigress was found in a basket with no notes,letters or anything outside the orphanage" Shifu explained as he looked up at Po hoping he would understand, but little did he know that Po's next suggestion would be simply insane.

"well in that case there is only one thing to do..." po began to speak, but went silent as he did not really know where tigress came from or how to find her parents, but for tigress he was willing to do anything and everything so he proceeded to continue what he said. "we must find her home and travel there to learn about her past" po said with determination in his voice as he was determined to keep tigress from turning evil as he felt something more then friendly feelings for her. He felt...love

Shifu nearly choked hearing pos words as he tripped and fell to his knees. "Master!? Are you alright?!" po asked as he kneeled down to the red panda and looked at him worried.

"Shifu looked at po in shock as he then smacked his head with his staff and spoke angrily. "are you crazy panda?! The place you wish to go to is no longer as friendly and welcoming as it was before!" Shifu explained as he stood up

"ow!" po rubbed his head as he stood up. "but master! We have to try!" po became rather desperate

"no! That's out of the question! Now come with me panda!" Shifu said in a rather annoyed tone.

"yes master" po mumbled and followed Shifu looking down in sadness and disappointment as he just signed sadly. Shifu led him in to the palace and then in to a small room with scrolls neatly stacked along the walls as candles lit up upon them entering the room. To the right was a narrow corridor leading to a smaller room that was seemingly locked. But to the left was a small table on witch a half way unrolled scroll layer covered with a thin layer of dust.

"here take these two scrolls and learn them" Shifu took two scrolls from the bottom of the stack and handed them to po. "once you learn these scrolls only then will you be ready to truly help tigress. Good luck dragon warrior" Shifu explained as he walked to the door.

"yes master" responded po and he then asked "if you don't mind me asking, what is in that room?"

"those are Master Oogway's personal scrolls that no one is permitted to touch...and I mean noone!" he eyed po.

"understood master! I won't touch the scrolls" po promised.

"good" responded Shifu. "dinner is in two hours" he added before leaving the room and shouting the door.

Po then took a seat on the ground leaning against the wall with his back as he unrolled the first scroll which was titled "how to train a tiger" this scroll described tiger strengths and weaknesses, but po already knew some of that as his best friend was a tiger.

Within an hour po finished reading the first scroll and he then stretched as a groan escaped his lips, before unrolling the second scroll that was titled "origins if tigers and tiger tribes" this scroll held a tale about how tiger tribes was formed and how they were friendly until one day that all changed. The scroll also held the locations of some of the known tribes like the regular tigers, the white tigers and the first tribe called the golden tifmgers and their siblings sabertooth tigers

Within the second hour po had learned everything from the second scroll. He then closed the scroll and stood up placing both scrolls on the table as he then yawned and stretched once more as he groaned.

Suddenly a peach tree leaf swiftly floated past him on an air currant that wasn't actually there. Po knew instantly that it was a sign from Great Master Oogway. He followed the leaf in the room where Oogway's personal archives were stored in. The leaf landed on one particular scroll in a silver casing

Po took the scroll and opened the casing as he removed the scroll carefully from the casing and he put the casing on one of the shelves. He then unrolled the scroll and it described how to travel from real world to spirit realm and back. It also held instructions about how to use spirit realm as a short cut to appear in a different place with one condition that one has visited the place before so that they can visualize the desired place. Otherwise one could appear high in the air or inside a mountain.

Po read the scroll and then placed it in his pocket. As two hours had past he went to the kitchen for dinner. His dad was cooking tonight.

Po entered the kitchen and sat down in front of tigress on the other side of the table. For a short moment they made an eye contact, but as po sat down he immediately began to eat and did not say a word the whole time.

Po's unusual silent behavior had gotten tigress concerned about what may be bothering po. "are you ok Po?" tigress finally asked.

Po snapped out of his thoughts as tigress's voice traveled to his ears. "y...yeah...yeah I'm good" po responded quickly and did not even look at her as he cobtinued to eat.

His response made it clear to Tigress that something was bothering her friend.

As they finished dinner they all went to the baracs to turn in for the night. Tigress stopped at the door of her room and looked at po and Shifu talking. She thought to herself while observing them. "po has changed alot since he joined our little group. From a clumsy, chubby panda to a warrior. That makes him somehow that much attractive" tigress cringed at the thought of po being attractive as she wispiered to herself "what the?! Po attractive? right...no." she fled to her room.

"but master! Finding her home is the only way to currently get anything reveled about her past!" po attempted to talk Shifu in to allowing him and tigress to go to her home.

"panda! I said no! It's too dangerous!" Shifu almost yelled at Po.

Then po remembered the scroll. "ok hold on I will be right back!" po rushed to the empty cell and then closed the door as he took his finger between his thumb and index finger as he held his other finger up in preperationto do the wuxi finger hold on himself. He closed eyes and did not bother voice the action as he lowered his finger and peach leaves surrounded him.

shortly after that po heard a familiar voice behind him. "dragon warrior, I see you got my message" the old tortoise smiled.

Po opened his eyes and found himself floating upside down, but he quickly got himself together and turned around to see master Oogway, he immediately took a bow and then spoke. "Master Oogway! I knew it was a sign from you when I saw that peach leaf there." po said excitedly as he looked around to see that the spirit realm had changed since he was here the last time.

"yes..i summoned you because your friend...Tigress is in great danger" Oogway spoke calmly as he blinked his old soar eyes once.

"in danger!? From who?!" po asked in concern looking at Oogway.

"it's not an external enemy that poses danger to her, it's the darkness in her heart, Po she is in crossroads and if she continues walking along the path she is on now she will turn to darkness. You must not allow that to happen" the old Master explained.

po blinked as he was quiet shocked to hear master Oogway confirm his earlier suspicion of tigress turning to darkness. "yes, but how can i prevent her becoming evil?" po asked in hopes to receive any answer to his question that could help him progress.

"you already have the answer to your question, Dragon Warrior" the turtoise smirked in a sneaky and clever manner.

"oh...i...i do?" po was confused. "about the scroll, is...is it really possible to travel to spirit realm and back to real world and use it as a shortcut to do a sort of a teleportation from one place to another?" po asked as curiousity overwhelmed him.

"Ah yes the scroll. Yes, Dragon Warrior it is possible to do that and you can also bring someone with you from the real world here and then back and vice versa. You can also use the spirit realm as shortcut while bringing someone along too. however there is one important condition to using the spirit realm as a shortcut to any destination in the real world. You have to visualize the destination and that you can do only if you have been there before. If you have not visited the place previously it can end pretty badly for you if you decide to come trough here to that place. So be careful with what you do with this power and knowledge. If it falls in to the wrong hands great destruction my come upon the whole world." Oogway finished and disappeared in the peach leafs.

Po listened carefully to everything the old tortoise said and then silently thought about what he heard.

he took his staff and drew a Ying yang in the ocean of chi as golden light and peach leaves surrounded him. He closed his eyes and visualized the peach tree outside the palace. Then when he opened his eyes he had appeared under the tree.

After a short moment he fell to the ground, but unusually to him he landed on his feet and in kung fu stance. Po then rushed in to the palace and ran all the way to the Shifu's room.

The doors to Shifu's room were open so after catching his breath po entered the room and saw Shifu sitting on the ground between two long candles and reading a scroll.

"Master Shifu my apologies for being away so long, but in spirit realm time flows differently."

Upon hearing it Shifu immediately dropped the scroll and stood up looking rather angered and disappointed. "what did you do, panda?!" Shifu asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Master, but I disobeyed your order" po said in regret.

"oh? Which one?" Shifu asked as it wasn't the first time it happens...unfortunatelly.

"you told me that not even I am allowed to touch Oogway's personal scrolls, but after I read the scrolls you gave me to read, i saw a peach leaf floating past me and in to the room and i followed it. It landed on one particular scroll that i read after the leaf landed on it." po explained a little scared of what his master will say.

Shifu's anger and disappointment turned in to curiousity. "which scroll was it?" he asked.

"It was the one in the silver casing." po said "it revealed how one can use spirit realm as a shortcut to appear in a different place and that one can bring along another traveler either from here to there or from there to here." po explained.

"WHAT?!" Shifu shouted. "are you saying that you can travel to spiritrealm and back?" Shifu questioned the dragon warrior.

"yes I can and I can bring someone with me if I want to." po added. "but that's not of importance now, I met Master Oogway and he told me about tigress." po changed the subject.

"WHAT?!" Shifu shouted again. "you visited Oogway?!"

"well...yeah, but he invited me showing me that scroll" po tried to clarify.

"impressive." Shifu replied as he was quiet amazed of Po's achievements.

po continued the subject about tigress as he had not yet said the most important thing about what he heard from Oogway. "Oogway said that tigress is in danger, tough not from an external enemy. She is in crossroads and if she continues to walk the path she is on now she will turn to darkness" po said to his master prepared for another loud and powerful shout.

"WHAT?!" Shifu shouted louder then the other two times. "my daughter turning evil?!" he was deeply shocked from what he heard.

"that's what he told me. He also gave me a hint that I have the answer on how to prevent that to happen. I believe he meant that I and tigress must visit her home, the tiger tribes." po said with confidence in his voice and he senced that Oogway approves of what he had just said.

"alright if Oogway says so" Shifu agreed to let him go. "we will make an proper plan of the yourny in the morning. Now go to sleep, panda!" he ordered po.

po took a bow "yes master" he replied as he left shifu's room and went to his room. He layer in his bed for a while awake staring at the feeling thinking about the yourny that lays ahead of him and tigress.

* * *

So the end of chapter one. I hope you like it! Please do submit your reviews about it and be patient for the next chapters.


End file.
